The Day The God Emperor Singlehandedly Put Fear Into The Hearts Of EA Tankers!
European Alliance commanders were notorious for boasting about the combat power of their tanks. They had a good reason to. One day, Masaharta, the God Emperor, ordered the leak of a technology advancement and it research details. Codenamed Masa's Gurkhas, it immediately put fear into the hearts of Alliance commanders for its battle changing implications. While it never made it to the battlefield before civilization ended, Masa's Gurkhas remained a powerful psychological weapon in the Shogun Empire's arsenal. The very mention of Masa's Gurkhas put fear into the heart of the most hardened Alliance commander. Ladies and gentleman, here are the research and development plans for Masa's Gurkhas that were stored in the Imperial Archives. Unit Name: Gurkha Country of Origin: Nepal Unit Type: Elite Infantry Suggested Deployment Cost: 3 Manpower Points, 3 Command Stars Suggested Research Cost if added to research tree: 10,000 Research points Suggested Unit Cost: 20,000 Gold Suggested Health: 120 Health Points Suggested Unit Makeup: 4 men Primary Attack: Sub-Machine gun burst. 100-120 rending damage. Description: The Gurkhas that I knew were tough and lethal at close-quarters combat. They were able to efficiently deal extraordinary amounts of damage with minimum firepower. Their weakness was their range. I am proposing that they have a fire range and armor similar to the Warlords Zulu infantry; however, their attacks is direct instead of being AoE. Secondary Attack #1: Vehicle Takeover. Recharge 5 turns Description: Gurkhas are known for their stealth, agility, intelligence, and ability to completely circumvent and even take over any vehicle from light vehicles to heavy tanks. Therefore, I propose that their secondary attacks should be the ability to take over a vehicle. The action of taking over would require 2 turns. The first turn would call for the Gurkhas to neutralize the tank's crew. The second turn would be the actual takeover of the vehicle. The player would have the option of disengaging the Gurkhas from the process after the first turn. However, attempting to mount the vehicle again would need to wait until the secondary attack was recharged. They would also have an option to abandon a hijacked vehicle. This would take a full turn, but it wouldn't be counted as part of the secondary attack. It would be counted as using that turn's action points. Secondary Attack #2: Kukri Strike 100-140 melee damage No discussion of Gurkhas would be complete without the mention of their legendary Kukris. When bullets run low and the Gurkha is out of options, one thing never fails him: his Kukri. Inspired by desperation that is not found anywhere else in the world, the Gurkha takes every last opponent with him. The sheer desperation of the Gurkha in using this weapon makes it more lethal than many modern weapons. In short, the use of the Kukri is the use of shocking brutality that can make the toughest warriors tremble. Unit Movement Suggestion: Gurkhas are fast and agile operators. They should have a move range similar to shadows although it can be a little less to balance the unit out if necessary. Unit sight range through Fog Of War: Gurkhas are extremely aware of their surroundings. Even if they cannot engage long range targets, they can still spot them from considerable distances and plot their attacks. A good thing would be giving them a sight range like the shadows or the dragon monk. Officially Authorized For Research & Development Masaharta, Shogun Empire Faction Leader